BITWA NAD WODĄ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. "Wojna to paskudny interes, a koszty zaczynają rosnąć dopiero po bitwie. Długo będziemy za to płacili."


**Lulleny**

**Bitwa nad Wodą**

Pył drogi zachrzęścił pod stopami Froda stojącego na progu domu Cottonów. Nikły chrzęst był niemal nieuchwytny, dla każdego ucha z wyjątkiem jego wyostrzonego słuchu. Bezmyślnie otrzepał drobny pył Shire, z każdej stopy pocierając nią o drugą, zanim wyszedł za furtkę za najmłodszym synem Cottonów. Nibs prawie tańczył na ścieżce poniżej z ekscytacji, gdy doleciał ich śpiew wielu głosów toczący się przez wzgórze. Wkrótce zobaczyli jeźdźca jadącego po szczycie wzgórza od południowej strony i poranne słońce zalśniło na małej srebrnej gwieździe w pośrodku jego hełmu. To był Pippin, a za nim podążało piechotą wielu hobbitów idących szczytem wzgórza. Śpiew przeszedł w wiwaty i mała armia Tukonu zeszła hurmą w dolinę.

Ktoś stanął za Frodem.

– Ach, przybyli wcześnie. – Powiedział Merry. – Dobrze dla Pippina i jeszcze lepiej dla nas! Teraz możemy rozprawić się z tymi barbarzyńcami szybko.

– I ostrożnie – Frodo odwrócił się do niego.

Merry trzymał parujący kubek i Frodo poczuł zapach kawy. Jak wiele innych rzeczy był to obecnie rzadki luksus zdaniem pani Cottonowej.

Merry utkwił spojrzenie w odległym punkcie, a potem jego brwi obniżyły się i wzrok spoczął na Frodzie.

– Dołożę wszelkich starań, aby zadbać, że żaden ludzki rozbójnik nie pozostanie w granicach Shire. – Powiedział. – Tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Farmer Cottom wyszedł z domu wyciągnięty przez harmider, jaki czyniła setka Tuków.

– Trzeba, żebyście uważali, albo będzie więcej rannych – znowu nalegał Frodo.

– Hobbici będą ranni, czy będziemy walczyli, czy nie Frodo. Ci ludzie to popłuczyny po armii Nieprzyjaciela, i słyszałeś pana Cottona wczoraj wieczorem tak samo dobrze, jak ja.

Merry wskazał na farmera a ten pokiwał głową wyrażając jednocześnie obronę racji oraz uszanowanie. – Ma rację. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy będą dalej ranili.

Frodo czuł, jakby próbował dotrzeć do Merrego wspinając się na stromy stok wyrobiska żużlu, grunt brutalnej konieczności ześlizgiwał się na niego pod tym rozumowaniem, a Merry pozostał na górze poza zasięgiem.

– Napotykaliśmy zagrożenia większe od pałek i batów Merry. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek z naszych upadł tak nisko, jak ci ludzie, którzy ranią innych z własnej woli.

Właśnie nadjechał Pippin zatrzymał się przy schodach domu Cottona i pozdrowił ich. Nibs stał przy nim z błyszczącymi oczami.

– Dzień dobry! – Powiedział Pippin. – Przywiodłem ci setkę najlepszych myśliwych z Tukonu.

– I to w bardzo imponującym czasie – Merry uniósł kubek, – A zatem, ruszajmy się.  
***

Droga nad Wodą przecinała niskie wzgórze tuż powyżej Drogi Wschodniej a po obu stronach otaczały ją przycięte żywopłoty. Za żywopłotami po niższej stronie wzgórza Merry zorganizował zbudowane naprędce rusztowania, aby można z nich strzelać z łuków i ciskać kamienie, i inne pociski na drogę. Frodo zajął się odganianiem dzieciarni od linii tych, którzy wspięli się na rusztowania, a same dzieciaki zajął pracą nad umocowaniem rusztowań przy gruncie, tam gdzie najgęstsza część żywopłotu osłoni dzieci przed wypatrzeniem ich z drogi. A dzieciom ograniczy widok na drogę.

Merry nadjechał od drugiej strony nierównej linii rusztowań.

\- Cotton z synami próbują zablokować północny wylot drogi, gdzie ustawią się z najsilniejszymi chłopakami z Przywodzia. Ustawiłem wszystkich łuczników Tuków na wzniesieniu, żeby mogli strzelać przez żywopłot, a ja i Pippin staniemy po wschodniej stronie. – Powiedział. – Chciałbym, żebyście z Samem stanęli od zachodniej strony z innymi, którzy mają miecze. Tam najlepiej spożytkujemy prawidłowo uzbrojonych, bo tam stok wzgórza jest najniższy.

– Nie chcę dobywać miecza – odrzekł Frodo.

Oczy Meriadoka rozszerzyły się.

– Możesz nie mieć wyboru, mój drogi staruszku. Ludzie już nadchodzą i nie będą mieli oporu przed użyciem mieczy, batów albo czegokolwiek co wpadnie im w ręce, aby cię dostać.  
Sam podszedł krytycznym okiem oceniając rusztowanie. Każde kółko jego złoconej kolczugi chwytało odrobinę słońca – małe półksiężyce ciepłego światła. I, chociaż Sam podróżował w takim odzieniu kilka miesięcy wydał się Frodowi nowy i dziwny.

Twarz Sama otoczona znajomymi krajobrazami Przywodzia dotknięta przez łagodne słońce Shire była taka jak zawsze. Ale jego złota zbroja ukazała w nim zmianę.

– Raczej nie mamy czasu na usztywnienie tego – powiedział Sam kiwając głową w stronę młodzieży zgromadzonej dokoła słupów.

– Na pewno nie mamy czasu na wahanie – odpowiedział Merry i odszedł prędko z płaszczem powiewającym za sobą.

Sam obserwował, jak Merry odchodzi wyprostowany, zanim obrócił się do Froda z pytaniem wyraźnie widocznym na twarzy. Frodo nie dał mu czasu na zadanie pytania.

– Sam, chcę, żebyś to wziął. – Powiedział, gdy odpinał swój pas. – Weź Żądło.

– Panie Frodo, jak to?

Frodo odpiął miecz. Żądło zwisało w pochwie na świetnej jakości skórzanym pasie.

– Trzymaj, bierz go.

Sam zmarszczył brwi i uniósł dłonie w geście odpychania.

– Zaraz, panie Frodo, o ile pamiętam to już wcześniej o tym mówiliśmy i zgodziliśmy się, że miecz jest kompletem z pasem z kryształami, tak, jak te rzeczy i mithril są kompletem.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Frodo – nie rozmawialiśmy o tym poprzednio, bo byłeś zbyt zajęty oddawaniem mi go, za każdym razem, gdy poruszałem temat. Zgodziłem się pożyczać go na ceremonie, ale podarowałem go tobie.

Włożył miecz w oporne ręce Sama i uśmiechnął się ironicznie

– Mogłeś już zauważyć, że pasa z kryształów też nie noszę.

Sam trzymał miecz w zgięciu łokcia, gdy rozpinał własny pas z mieczem.

– Nie chcę – zaczął Frodo, ale Sam mu przerwał.

– Zaraz, panie Frodo – Sam spojrzał na niego bystro – jestem wystarczająco wielkim głupkiem z jednym mieczem, nie potrzeba mi dwu.

Uśmiech, który szybko spłynął mu z twarzy zaskoczył jednak Froda, i na chwilę Frodo rozluźnił się. Ujął Sama za ramię.

– Nic z tego Sam chłopie, nie wtedy, gdy twoje wyczyny z tym właśnie mieczem są opiewane po całym Gondorze. Nikt by nie mógł władać Żądłem tak dobrze, jak ty.

Sam przypatrywał mu się chwilę uśmiechając się skromnie, ale w tej chwili czoło mu się zmarszczyło z niepokoju.

– Przecież nie możesz spotkać się z tymi ludźmi nie mając żadnej broni.

– Są takie rzeczy Samie, których nie ja mam dokonać. Nie są moim powołaniem.

– A jedną z tych, które są twoim jest ciągnięcie dalej tego nonsensu o nie noszeniu miecza w bitwie, z przeproszeniem pańskim?

Po czym włożył jasny miecz z Gondoru w dłonie Froda. Sam w jednej ręce trzymał Żądło i skrzyżował ramiona z uporem spoglądając na Froda w sposób nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Frodo westchnął niezadowolony, ale przypasał miecz.

Pod dowództwem farmera Cottona i jego synów grupa hobbitów wypchnęła na drogę stare powozy i furmanki, i przewróciła je. Wkrótce wielka barykada zablokowała przejście. Merry zadbał, aby inni ustawili się w gotowości na polach po obu stronach drogi, aby na sygnał wtoczyć drugą barierę. Banda ludzi miała wkrótce nadejść i Merry zamierzył złapać ich w pułapkę – w uzbrojony krąg. Żywopłot skrywał dużą grupę hobbitów wśród wiecznie zielonych liści po zachodniej stronie drogi, natomiast inni balansowali na beczkach i kłodach, aby wyglądać ponad żywopłotem na drogę. Zachodni stok był mniej stromy od wschodniego i obniżał się wraz z drogą, gdy biegła ona na północ tak, że nawet bez stołka czy innej podpory wielu łuczników stało z łukami gotowymi do strzału ponad żywopłotem.

Frodo i Sam zajęli pozycje po zachodniej stronie drogi bliżej północnej barykady. Stali pomiędzy Tukami zaopatrzonymi w stare miecze oraz farmerami z Przywodzia i Hobbitonu zbrojnymi w siekiery, widły i motyki. Podnoszące się w grupie napięcie napawało ich ekscytacją mimo, iż Sam spoglądał ponuro a Frodo w zatroskaniu obracał w kalekiej dłoni klejnot wiszący na szyi. Sam i Frodo odpowiadali szeptem na pytania o swą długą nieobecność najlepiej, jak umieli. Czasem podchodzili do kogoś, aby się przywitać ze starym przyjacielem, lub dalekim kuzynem wymieniając pełne radości milczące objęcia, ciche i szybkie, i pełne niepokoju.  
Frodo usłyszał chrapliwe, brutalne głosy ludzi. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt inny zdawał się ich nie słyszeć aż, wreszcie ci, którzy stali na południowym wylocie odwrócili głowy i wyprostowali się. Wkrótce można było już ludzi zobaczyć a nie tylko usłyszeć. Szli prędko i rozmawiali ze sobą głośno, niektórzy kłócili się, inni śpiewali prymitywną marszową pieśń, niektórzy wydawali okrzyki i wiwaty. Było ich wielu i wypełnili drogę, a gdy go mijali wydali się Frodowi więksi, niż zwykle bywają ludzie przemierzający drogi Shire. Słyszał ich wyraźnie, gdy natknęli się na północną barykadę.

– Garn! – Powiedział największy z bandziorów szeroki w barach mężczyzna o pozlepianych, czarnych włosach. Jego skóra była tak ziemista, że wydawała się zielona. – Hej, ty zawszony charłaku miałeś rację. Małe szczury zbezczelniały.

– Mają miecze, Ragback – odpowiedział mniejszy osobnik z długimi ramionami i jękliwym głosem. Czepiał się łokcia większego. – Widziałem wczoraj w nocy. Jasne miecze i tarcze.

– Och, on chce tylko, żeby to wyglądało dobrze dla Sharkeya posyłając nas tutaj po nic. – Poskarżył się następny wysoki człowiek o niskim czole.

– Odgryź se jęzor, gówniarzu. – Ragback obrócił się do tamtego i pchnął go na ziemię. – Nic nie wiesz, czego Sharkey chce i nie twoja sprawa nad tym rozmyślać.

Wstrętny śmiech wybuchnął między ludźmi. Dwu z nich pomogło odstępcy podnieść się na nogi.

– Dalej wszy – charknął Ragback. – Przyłóżcie się do tych zabawek i posprzątajcie je.

Kilku postąpiło wykonać rozkaz, ale z dalszych szeregów odezwały się protesty, gdyż ludzie najbliżej południowego krańca drogi zauważyli, że hobbici wciągają więcej beczek i furmanek na drogę zamykając ich pułapkę.

– Co to ma być? – Wykrzyknął Ragback.

Spojrzał wokoło. Wszędzie dokoła niego hobbici wstali cicho ponad żywopłotem.

– Słuchajcie! Szczurze pomioty! Zabierać mi ten złom z drogi, oczyścić to!

Ludzie stali się niespokojni oczekując, jakiegoś odzewu, ale każdy hobbit trwał na stanowisku nieruchomo, jak nowy liść na wiosennym drzewie, gdy nie ma wiatru. Frodo ujrzał, że Merry wstaje, wysoki ponad zielonym żywopłotem z Pippinem przy boku.

– Nie zamierzamy usunąć barykady – rzekł Merry głosem, który niósł się daleko.

– Zrobicie to, jeśli wiecie, co dla was dobre!

– Wszyscy się wycofacie – mówił dalej Merry, jakby mężczyzna nic nie powiedział

– i nigdy nie wrócicie. Nie chcemy was tu, i nie będziemy tolerowali waszej obecności ani chwilę dłużej.

\- Och, lalala! Nie będziecie tol-er-owali mojej obecności, hę? – Zaśmiał się Ragback, i przedrzeźniając drwiąco mówił dalej – Cóż za wielkopańska gadka u takiego małego królika między szczurami! Jakie ładne wdzianka nosicie ty i twój przyjaciel! Myślicie, że kim żeście są, jakimś rodzajem elfów, że się tak puszycie?

Merry i Pippin wyciągnęli miecze z jednakim dźwięcznym odgłosem.

– Wleźliście w pułapkę – odpowiedział twardo Merry. – Wasi kumple z Hobbitonu zrobili to samo, a teraz jeden z nich nie żyje a reszta jest aresztowana. Złóżcie broń! Odstąpcie dwadzieścia kroków i usiądźcie. A, jak który spróbuje się przedrzeć zostanie zastrzelony.

Niski człowiek o długich ramionach i wielu innych cofnęło się i usiadło. Ten drugi, który został powalony na ziemię mruknął coś do sąsiadów, którzy mu pomogli zyskując tym uwagę swego dowódcy.

– Hej! – Zawołał Ragback – Co wy wyprawiacie? Wy brudne, tchórzliwe psy!

I razem z kilkoma innymi zaczął ich podnosić na nogi tłukąc ich po głowach i przeklinając.

– Odłożyć broń! – Powtórzył Merry.

Uniósł miecz a Frodo usłyszał trzeszczenie setki naciąganych cięciw. Ragback porzucił tłuczenie swych ludzi i zwrócił się w stronę Merrego wyzywająco.

– Śliczny królik dalej kwiczy! Nam nie potrzeba żadnej śmierdzącej broni, żeby nauczyć was więcej niż możecie znieść.

– Jeśli zranisz chociaż jednego dostaniesz stalą w brzuch.

– Przełamię cię na pół, ty bezwartościowy robaku!

Z tą obietnicą Ragback i kilku jego wspólników rzuciło się na Merrego i Pippina.

Główne siły ludzi uznały to za sygnał do walnej bitwy i zaczęły wspinać się na zachodnią stronę drogi. Hobbici zeskoczyli zewsząd na ich spotkanie. Duża kupa ludzi popędziła do południowej barykady. Pół tuzina z nich natychmiast dostało Tukową strzałę i padło, ale reszta natarła na barykadę walcząc bronią i gołą pięścią, przedzierając się przez przewrócone wozy, ponad beczkami i farmerami.

Po pierwszych okrzykach Sam dobył Żądła i ustawił się przed Frodem. Frodo jednak spoglądał w południową stronę i zobaczył, jak dwaj hobbici upadli na zakurzoną drogę i pozostali tam, nieruchomi, podczas, gdy inni powstawali chwiejnie. Nagle biegł już przepychając się przez żywopłot i skakał na drogę w ich stronę. Sam pobiegł za nim.

– Panie Frodo, czekaj! – Zawołał. – Zbóje!

Frodo biegł ostro zostawiając w tyle główny tumult bitwy. Nad leżącymi stało kilka osób, ale rozstąpili się dla Froda. Upadł na kolana pomiędzy poległymi. Jeden leżał twarzą do ziemi. Drugi na plecach z rękoma rozrzuconymi, a jego brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w nicość ze zdziwieniem. Frodo uniósł dłoń i przycisnął ją do ust, mocno. To był Sancho Proudfoot, martwy. Brat Sancha Blancho przepchnął się przez krąg gapiów. Zdławił szloch, gdy klękał obok Froda. Sięgnął ku twarzy swego brata. Miał złamany kark. Nie było krwi i Blancho pogładził blady policzek, zanim zamknął mu oczy.

– Ci ludzie, złodziejscy, podli ludzie – powiedział we łzach. – Jedzą nasze zbiory, rujnują nasze domy i odbierają nasze życie. Mam nadzieje, że spłoną do ostatniego. Mam nadzieje, że Tukowie wystrzelają ich wszystkich prosto w podłe serca.

Podniósł się na nogi ale zatoczył, jak pijany. Gdy Sam chciał go wesprzeć odepchnął jego ręce. – Spadaj Gamgee.

Schylił się i podniósł motykę leżącą na drodze. Dzikie wrzaski i podniecone nawoływania zwróciły uwagę ich wszystkich. Do bitwy przyłączano się chętnie ze wszystkich stron. Łzy rozmywały kurz na twarzy Blancha.

– Pokażę im – rzekł gorzkim głosem. – Pokażę im.  
I wówczas pobiegł na północny wylot drogi, gdzie było najgłośniej.

– Nie będzie z niego żadnego pożytku w takim stanie. – Rzekł Sam, a twarz mu się ściągnęła współczuciem, gdy spoglądał za odbiegającym.

– Pewnie masz rację. – Powiedział Frodo.

Ostrożnie odwrócił drugiego zabitego, ale nie rozpoznał go. Ten został dźgnięty w pierś. Frodo spojrzał na Sama.

– Znałeś go?

Sam niechętnie podszedł bliżej.

– Nie, nie znałem. – Powiedział.

Ale, jego twarz i tak była pełna smutku. Frodo wstał i otrzepał dłonie o spodnie. Sam ujął jego rękę zaskakując go, i powiedział – Przykro mi z powodu twojego kuzyna.

Frodo oddał uścisk a Sam mówił dalej – i z powodu tego tu biedaka, kimkolwiek jest, i z powodu Blancha, i wszystkich, którzy dziś ucierpią.

– I mnie przykro Samie. – Odrzekł Frodo łagodnie. – To nie jest taki powrót do domu, jakiego chciałem dla ciebie.

Wypuścił przynoszącą ukojenie dłoń Sama i lekko zastukał w ramie chłopca, który klęczał przy ciele poległego. – Popilnujesz tych dwu zanim będziemy mogli zająć się nimi właściwie.

Chłopiec skinął głową, a twarz miał białą i zapłakaną.

Sam zrozumiał, że Frodo ma jakieś plany więc zapytał – Dokąd teraz?

– Za Blanchiem, żeby mu się nie stała krzywda.

– W porządku, ale błagam panie Frodo – nalegał Sam – weź swój miecz.

Sam ściskał w pieści Żądło a mimo jego zatroskanej twarzy dłoń z mieczem mu nie drgnęła. Frodo uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Nie pomogę Blanchowi, jeżeli będę trzymał obnażone ostrze.

Usta Sama zacisnęły się – A schowany miecz nie pomoże ci nic, jeżeli jeden z ludzi zaatakuje.

Frodo pokręcił głową i poszedł spiesznie aleją unikając kontynuowania tego sporu. Słyszał Sama idącego za nim, gdy przedzierał się przez żywopłot, przez czepiające się gałązki, a potem pobiegł poza rusztowaniami wschodnią stroną drogi tam, gdzie hałas był największy i znów przepchnął się przez żywopłot na drogę. Wylazł w miejscu, gdzie chmury pyłu wzniecane przez walczące postacie niemal go oślepiły i ześlizgnął się po niskim zboczu. Stęknięcia walczących ludzi i okrzyki hobbitów wypełniały powietrze. _Za Thana! Za Shire!_ dobiegło go od strony krewniaków Pippina podczas, gdy Frodo wyraźnie dosłyszał inne wołanie: _Wracajcie do dzikich krajów, plugawcy!_ Oraz _Przywodzie! Przywodzie!_ Ludzka ciżba nadpływała i odpływała, jak przypływ ze wszystkich stron otoczona hobbitami. Ścieśniona grupa ludzi znalazła się po prawej stronie Froda. Nagle odezwały się przeszywające wrzaski i gardłowe okrzyki. Poprzez ten chaos Frodo dosłyszał głos Merrego

– Naprzód! Naprzód!

I wówczas Róg Marchii zaśpiewał zew Bucklandu. Ściana uzbrojonych hobbitów wyszła z chmury pyłu i natarła na ludzi. Niektórzy z ludzi oderwali się od grupy swych towarzyszy i umknęli skąd przyszli poszukując drogi ucieczki, ale od razu więcej hobbitów zastąpiło im drogę. Frodo zobaczył Blancha w środku tej grupy i pospieszył tam, jak mógł najszybciej przeskakując przez ciała leżące na drodze, szczątki barykad i porzuconą broń. Chwiejnie kroczący człowiek znalazł się wprost przed Frodem, jeden hobbit czepiał się jego kolan a drugi zwisał mu z karku. Frodo musiał wyhamować swój bieg mocno wciskając stopy w grunt, jakby tańczył, aby uniknąć zderzenia się z tym człowiekiem i jego paskudną włócznią. Nagle strzała wyrosła z włosów mężczyzny a Frodo musiał uskoczyć w tył przez jego padającym ciałem zanim mógł pobiec wprzód.  
Zatrzymał się na dalekim odcinku uliczki. Wielu mężczyzn zostało tu obezwładnionych i leżało płasko pod ciężarem hobbitów. Inni walczyli jeszcze, ale stopniowo zostali unieruchomieni, gdy większa liczba silnych farmerów, kowali i rzemieślników skoczyła na nich. Wszyscy schwytani zostali fachowo związani i wywleczeni z bitwy. Niektórzy ludzie uciekali ciągle padając od celnych strzał łuczników Tuków, ale niektórzy unosili ręce błagając o łaskę. Jeden człowiek ukląkł, odrzucił swą pałkę i błagał o poddanie, został przygnieciony do ziemi i ogłuszony, kiedy Blancho podniósł pałkę i uderzył go w głowę. Blancho ponownie uniósł broń, a twarz miał tak odmienioną wściekłym gniewem, że wydawał się, jak oślepiony.

Frodo podbiegł szybko i chwycił go za nadgarstek odciągając w tył.

– Nie! – powiedział mu do ucha. – Jest niegroźny, poddał się…

– Ten bydlak zabił mi brata! – Blancho zamachnął się i boleśnie uderzył swą kościstą czaszką o policzek Froda prawie go ogłuszając, ale Frodo nadal trzymał go mocno.

– To pozwól mu ujrzeć sprawiedliwość!

– Pozwól mi go zabić! – Zaryczał.

– Nie! – Zawołał Frodo.

Przeginał się do tyłu, aż stopy Blancha uniosły się z drogi. Blancho przebierał nogami w powietrzu i rzucał się tak mocno, że Frodo stracił równowagę. Gdy upadli Frodo przekoziołkował i przyszpilił Blancha do ziemi, gdzie zaczęli się szamotać. Frodo usłyszał odległy okrzyk Sama. Przewinął się kocim ruchem i wraził kolano w plecy Blancha odginając mu ramiona w tył.

– Nie. – Wydyszał Frodo. – Nie dam ci popełnić mordu.

Blancho rozluźnił się dysząc ciężko i krztusząc się pyłem drogi.

– Wybacz, żem się spóźnił Panie Frodo, ale wygląda, że sam trzymasz wszystko pod kontrolą, jeśli mogę tak rzec. – Powiedział Sam z uznaniem znalazłszy się nagle przy ramieniu Froda.  
Frodo spojrzał na niego szybko i zobaczył, że mina Sama była tak samo zadowolona, jak jego głos pomimo smugi z błota na policzku i rozwichrzonych włosów.

– Tutaj Samie – powiedział z wysiłkiem – pomóż mi go podnieść i zabierajmy go stąd.

Wspólnie postawili go na chwiejnych nogach i podtrzymywali go odchodząc w miejsce, gdzie leżał jego brat.  
Bliscy tego drugiego hobbita już także nadeszli – młódka i starzec. Ich łzy i troska z jaką układali mu ramiona rozbiły wściekłą ciszę w sercu Blancha, osunął się na ziemię podtrzymany przez ową dziewczynę. W rozdzierającym serce łkaniu skruszył się jego gniew i w końcu zaczęła się jego żałoba.

Frodo i Sam odsunęli się.

Frodo szepnął – Sądzę, że możemy go tu zostawić. Zdaje się być w dobrych rękach, wracajmy i zobaczmy co można zrobić dla innych.

– Tak jest – odpowiedział Sam.  
Więcej hobbitów zaznało tego dnia okrucieństwa i strat z ręki ludzi, i niektórzy kontynuowali atak nawet, gdy ludzie rzucali broń i prosili o zmiłowanie. Frodo powstrzymywał ich, czasem słowami, jeśli dał radę, ale częściej odciągając rozgniewanych hobbitów od ludzi rozciągniętych na ziemi. Sam trzymał się tak blisko niego, jak tylko mógł, osłaniał mu plecy pomagał powstrzymać wściekłych i zrozpaczonych, wiązał kawałkami liny ludzi, oraz odsyłał na wozach rannych hobbitów.  
Posępny poranek wlókł się nieznośnie. Frodo i Sam podtrzymywali między sobą pokrwawionego starca prowadząc go z bitwy w stronę pomocników czuwających w pobliskim domu na farmie. Matki, siostry i córki z Przywodzia i Hobbitonu zgromadziły się tam, aby opatrywać rannych i układać zabitych. Niewiele rozmawiały z Frodem, ale Rosie Cotton poświęciła Samowi zatroskane spojrzenie i namówiła go do napicia się trochę wody. – I weź też dla swego pana – rzekła – obaj wyglądacie na zmordowanych.  
Wysiłek zaczął brać górę nad Frodem i jego kroki zaczęły być ciężkie, jak tamte na żużlach Mordoru, a nie na miękkiej, suchej trawie zimowego Shire. Ogromne zniechęcenie ogarnęło Froda, nie chciał niczego, jak tylko odejść stąd pozostawiając za sobą hałas bitwy, iść tak daleko, żeby nie usłyszeć już niczego poza spokojnym szumem wiatru wśród drzew. Coś się zmieniło w hałasie przed nimi i Frodo szturchnął Sama w ramię.

– Panie Frodo?

– Słuchaj – rzekł Frodo. – Słyszysz? Bitwa, kończy się.

Wrzawa, która raniła im uszy zaczynała cichnąć. Jeden ostatni wrzask z północnego krańca drogi wystraszył ich obu i Frodo uchwycił rękaw Sama w tej samej chwili, gdy Sam wyciągął ręce do Froda. Był to przeraźliwy dźwięk pełen gniewu i desperacji. W następnej chwili w niebo poleciały wiwaty, a gdy zbliżyli się ostrożnie ujrzeli, że wojownicy hobbitów wymachują bronią i krzyczą zwycięsko. Sam uśmiechnął się zmęczony – No, to tyle, koniec i zrobione.

Frodo zobaczył Merrego wychodzącego z centrum bitwy. Wynurzył się z opadającego pyłu z głową pochyloną i ramionami zwisającymi, jakby ze zmęczenia. Frodo zobaczył, jak Pippin przemawia do niego dotykając jego ramienia, chociaż Frodo nie mógł dosłyszeć słów. Merry wolno pokiwał głową i zostawił Pippina samego spoglądającego za nim z niepokojem. Merry podszedł do Froda.

– On nie żyje – rzekł Merry. – Przywódca, Ragback.

Merry wciąż ściskał miecz, chociaż wyglądało na to, że nie da rady go unieść,

a zarówno jego ramię, jak ostrze były unurzane w gęstej, ciemnej krwi skapującej po krawędzi miecza niemal ciągniętego po ziemi.

– Merry! Jesteś ranny? – Zapytał Frodo i podszedł doń szybko. Sam podszedł z drugiej strony Merrego.

– Nie, nie jestem. – Odpowiedział Merry. – Nic mi nie dolega poza tym, co uleczy dobra kąpiel i parę kufli piwa.

– Ale twoje ramię Panie Merry. – Rzekł Sam, który także wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

– Tylko trochę zmęczone – odpowiedział tamten.

Jego ramę drżało.

– Trochę zimne. To wszystko jego krew, nie moja.  
***

Okrzyki zwycięstwa ucichły szybko. Hobbici stali na drodze mrucząc między sobą niepewni co dalej robić, ale ich niepewność także nie potrwała długo. Wkrótce cichy szum zorganizowanej pracy zastąpił niezdecydowane szepty, a motyk, wideł i wozów zaczęto używać we właściwy sposób. Pracowite ręce oczyściły drogę, a jeden małolat zaczął zagrabiać piasek przeorany bitwą, tymi samymi grabiami, których używał wcześniej do obrony. Rannych i zabitych zabrano z drogi i zaopiekowano się troskliwie, podczas, gdy ostatni z jeńców zostali powiązani i zaciągnięci do stodoły, gdzie pozostali pod silną strażą. Merry i Pippin zarządzili, aby ciała ludzi zwlec z drogi i zwalić na stos – powstała dość ponura sterta.

– Tak wiele wymaga naprawy. – Rzekł Frodo.

– I sprzątania – dodał Sam. – Ale to wszystko może poczekać, aż coś zjemy.

Sam obiecał przygotować miejsce do mycia, jakieś jedzenie i piwo, więc pobiegł na farmę Cottona. Frodo, Pippin i Merry podążyli za nim wolniej. Kiedy tam dotarli znaleźli Sama z tyłu domu wypełniającego gorącą wodą balie, a ręczniki i czyste koszule leżały już obok.

– To wszystko co mogłem znaleźć naprędce. – Powiedział.

Ręce i twarz miał już umyte i nosił inną koszulę.

– Och, to jest doskonałe. – Rzekł Pippin.  
Sam wyglądał na zadowolonego i zawrócił do domu zapowiadając, że pomoże tam z obiadem, ale Frodo zauważył błysk w jego oku i pomyślał, że Sam planuje raczej naciągnąć Cottona na otwarcie antałka dobrego piwa dobrze ukrywanego przez te wszystkie miesiące. Pippin zdjął swą długą kolczugę z rękawami, oraz wierzchnią jakę i, przewiesił je uważnie przez płot na tyłach domu. Płócienna koszula pod kolczugą była pomimo zimna przesiąknięta potem, rozdarta i gdzieniegdzie pochlapana krwią. Koszulę też zrzucił i wsadził głowę do balii z ciepłą wodą ochlapując kark i żebra z wielkim entuzjazmem.  
Frodo otrzepał kurz z ubrania wierzchem dłoni i stanął przy drugiej balii myjąc ręce a potem ochlapując twarz. Przemył też spocony kark. Następnie zajął się stopami, gorąca woda zmywała z nich kurz, ale szybkie wycieranie ręcznikiem spowodowało, że włosy się zmierzwiły. Zauważył, że Merry porusza się z mniejszą niż zwykle szybkością, gdy zdejmował pancerz i uważnie przecierał, każdy jego element mokrą szmatką. Merry zadbał także o miecz wycierając z niego krwawe szczątki zanim dokładnie go wysuszył. W końcu schował broń do pochwy z ostrym, dźwięcznym odgłosem i spojrzał na Froda.

– Jesteś niezwykle czysty kuzynie. – Powiedział.  
Frodo zmarszczył brwi na dziwny ton w głosie Merrego.

Merry usiadł na pniu ściętego drzewa i położył sobie miecz na kolanach. Nadal nie zdjął koszuli. Pot i kurz zmieszały się na niej, i teraz to błoto oblepiało kołnierz i poły koszuli. Prawy rękaw był ciężki od krwi i przylepił się do ramienia.

– Co masz na myśli?

– To mam – rzekł Merry, gdy zaczął odpinać guziki zrujnowanej koszuli szybkimi, krótkimi gestami – że wcale nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był w jakiejkolwiek bitwie.

Pippin przestał się chlapać wodą.

– Zaś ty jesteś unurzany we krwi twego wroga. – Odparł Frodo spokojnie.

– Tak, dokładnie. – Merry wstał i zapiął pas z mieczem. – Zrobiłem to, co musiałem.

– To tak samo, jak ja. Zrobiłem co należało. – Powiedział Frodo. – Nie jestem rycerzem Rohanu ani Gondoru.

– Ale jesteś hobbitem z Shire. – Merry podszedł bliżej. – Czyś ty w ogóle wyciągnął miecz, tam na drodze?

Frodo spojrzał na Merrego i pokręcił głową, krótko.

– Ale czemu? Czemu nie pomogłeś nam bronić domu? – Zapytał Merry z bólem w głosie.

– Pomogłem. – Frodo opowiedział łagodnie. – Po prostu zrobiłem to w inny sposób.

– No to mi wyjaśnij, bo nie rozumiem.

– Chciałbym ujrzeć Shire takim, jakim je pamiętam. – Powiedział Frodo przez ściśnięte gardło. – Nie wypełnione mieszkańcami tak zmienionymi pod wpływem Wodza i jego ludzi, że akceptują śmieszne przepisy i stwierdzają, że lubią prześladować wszystkich innych wkoło.

Merry zmarszczył brwi.

– A co innego myśmy robili przez cały dzień? Nie wyrzucali ludzi z Shire? Nie odzyskiwali je?

– Ludzie odeszli. – Powiedział Frodo – ale hobbici ciągle tutaj są, i zostali odmienieni przez trudy, jakie znosili cały rok, tak samo, jak zostali odmienieni przez przemoc, której świadkami byli dzisiaj. Nie widzisz tego?

Twarz tamtego pociemniała. – Oczywiście, że zostali odmienieni, wszyscyśmy się zmienili. Nie da się teraz tego cofnąć…

Frodo uniósł otwartą dłoń i pokręcił głową.

– Proszę, nie chcę się kłócić. Dzień był wystarczająco trudny.

– Były czasy – Merry rzekł wolno – kiedy stanąłbyś przy mnie i przy Pippinie. Był czas, gdy byłeś z nami, tak, jak my byliśmy z tobą.

– Jestem z wami. – Odpowiedział Frodo, lecz Merry się odwrócił.

Zanim się umył i założył czystą koszulę Merry zdarł z siebie tą zakrwawioną i pozwolił jej opaść w kurz.

Jeśli Merry i Frodo byli przy stole małomówni nikt o tym nie wspominał. Sam rzucał podejrzliwe spojrzenia w stronę Froda i jego kuzynów, i Frodo raz dostrzegł jak Sam z niezadowoleniem marszczy brwi w stronę Pippina. Ten poranek był dla wszystkich bardzo wyczerpujący, dlatego ciężkie spojrzenia jakie rzucała sobie z nad talerzy czwórka gości niewiele obeszły Cottonów. Nigdy wcześniej Shire nie zaznało takiego rozgardiaszu jednego dnia i nadal martwili się o Toma, który został ranny w nogę. Siedział teraz w kącie z nogą grubo obandażowaną i wyciągniętą na starej beczułce. Siostra Sama krążyła koło niego zachęcając go do jedzenia co znosił z humorem poprzednio zażywszy pół butelki brandy na ból. Nibs i jego bracia nie dali za bardzo szansy na włączenie się do rozmowy nikomu innemu, ponieważ bulgotali, jak imbryki po wszystkim co zdziałali i co widzieli tego ranka.

\- Pierwszym ich usłyszał – powiedział Nibs – zanim się zbliżyli. Są tacy głośni, głosy mają, jak żarna w nowym młynie. – Stwierdził łykając ziemniaki. – Ależ z gęby paskudni! Fuj, myślałżem, że duzi ludzie są podobni do hobbitów z tym tylko, że więksi, ale ci wyglądali, jak banda trolli wszyscy jednakowi i jednako wstrętni.

– Ludzie tak samo się różnią między sobą, jak hobbici – odpowiedział Pippin – i nie wszyscy duzi ludzie są tacy, jak ci. Ci tu, jak myślę przybyli z jednego złego miejsca, które zostało zniszczone. Nie powinno więc przyjść ich więcej z południa, już nie.

– Co to za miejsce – zapytał Nibs, a potem zniżył głos do szeptu. – Mordor?

Merry odpowiedział – Myślę, że chodzi mu o Isengard.

Pippin skinął głową.

– Pippin i ja widzieliśmy, jak to miejsce zostaje oczyszczone przez wielką powódź. Teraz jest tam jezioro, a na brzegach pełno drzew i entów.

– Entów? – Powiedział Nibs.

– Entowie. Są jak, cóż, jak wielkie chodzące drzewa, jak sądzę. – Pippin znów potwierdził skinieniem. – Ale stare i mądre.

– Chodzące drzewa? – Nibs spojrzał na nich sceptycznie.

– Dopóki nie przylezie tu więcej złych ludzi – rzekł pan Cotton. – Obejdziemy się bez zbójców plątających się wszędzie, kradnących jedzenie i raniących naszych.

– Ha! Niech przyjdą znowu się z nimi rozprawie. Dzisiaj dziabnąłem jednego widłami – powiedział Nibs demonstrując to widelcem. – Kwiczał, jak świnia i prawie tyle samo krwim mu utoczył.

Arogancka duma w głosie młodego hobbita wstrząsnęła Frodem. Ale zanim mógł zareagować Cotton walnął swymi sztućcami o stół i zapadła cisza.

– Nibs! – Krzyknął Cotton. – Nie będę znosił takiego języka przy tym stole, ani takiej pogardy dla czegoś tak poważnego, jak bitwa i śmierć.

Z poszarzałą twarzą Nibs wpatrzył się w swój talerz i rzekł

– Przykro mi, tato.

– Nie aż tak bardzo przykro, jak tym, którzy dziś umarli. – Rzekł Cotton ochryple i głośno – i nigdy nie zapomnij, że i duzi ludzie i hobbici zapłacili dziś za nieszczęście, które prześladowało nas przez ponad rok. To jest wojna synu, a nie coś co się wydarzyło daleko w Leśnym Zakątku albo jeszcze dalej w obcych stronach tam, gdzie byli Sam, i Pan Frodo i jego kuzyni. Ginęli tutaj nasi z Przywodzia, których znaliśmy i będziemy za nimi tęsknić, ci, których teraz musimy pochować.

Wziął widelec i zaczął jeść z ponurą twarzą. Nibs zacisnął dłonie na kolanach i pochylił się nad talerzem. Frodo zobaczył, że łzy kapały mu na jedzenie.

Coś mu się przypomniało i chciał przerwać tą napiętą ciszę, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, czuł się wyczerpany po bitwie, i jeszcze nie przeszła mu uraza po kłótni z Merrym przed obiadem. Sztywne ruchy dłoni Cottona – talerz, usta, talerz usta były pozbawione radości.

Frodo chrząknął, co zostało usłyszane przez wszystkich pomimo cichych brzęków zastawy i sztućców. Frodo zadziwił się co kazało mu zwrócić ich uwagę, gdy już ponure twarze odwróciły się do niego. Ale właściwe słowa wkrótce nadeszły.

– Musimy zająć się wszystkimi poległymi – powiedział Frodo – zbójami także, ale to będzie trudniejsze zadanie, niemiłe ale niezbędne. Może by tak, panie Cotton wasz Nibs nadał się do pomocy?

Cotton spojrzał na niego z nad talerza – Jakkolwiek to zrobimy trzeba to zrobić szybko.

– Trudno nawet o tym myśleć – rzekła pani Cottonowa bliska łez.

Nibs spoglądał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, gdy z jedną dłonią na sercu odsunęła swój talerz. Pan Cotton położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i rzekł – Wojna to paskudny interes, a koszty zaczynają rosnąć dopiero po bitwie. Długo będziemy za to płacili.

Pippin nic nie odrzekł tak, jak pozostali, ale twarz miał zatroskaną, gdy pokiwał głową na zgodę. Frodo zauważył, że Nibs wodzący oczami od swych rodziców, których kochał i szanował do Pippina, którego podziwiał do granic uwielbienia także skinął głową a jego twarz miała – komicznie – taki sam wyraz co u Pippina. Jednak nie przywiodło to Froda do śmiechu lecz, niespodziewanie do powstrzymywanych łez, które przełknął.

– Rohirrimowie palą ciała swych wrogów – rzekł Merry ponuro.

– Palenie, tak, to by było najszybsze – odrzekł Cotton, ale nie wyglądał na tym uszczęśliwionego.

– Ale będzie z tego dużo dymu dokoła – powiedział Frodo.

Spojrzał przez otwarte drzwi na horyzont i ramiona mu opadły. Zasmucała go myśl o ludzkich popiołach osiadających na wszystkim co najbardziej kochał w Shire.

– Możemy ich pochować – zaoferował Sam z surową twarzą. – Sprawić, żeby oddali z siebie część tego co zabrali.

Twarz Pippina pojaśniała nieco na tą propozycję, tak samo, jak Nibsa.

– To bardzo wiele kopania – rzekł Cotton. – Chociaż to nie nowina dla mych chłopaków obracać łopatami dobrą ziemię Shire, ale nigdy jeszcze nie robili tego w tak ponurej intencji.

– Ponurej, tak. – Rzekł Frodo. – Ale Sam ma rację oddajcie ich ziemi, aby oddać część z tego co zabrali.

Nibs zmarszczył brwi w namyśle

– Oddać naszą żywność?

– W pewnym sensie. – Rzekł Sam. – Pójdą do gruntu i dadzą drzewom i reszcie to, czego im potrzeba do rośnięcia.

– Shire to za dobre miejsce spoczynku dla takich, jak oni – rzekł Merry z obrzydzeniem, ale potem dodał z namysłem – ale jednak, myślę, że to właśnie jest to, co Entowie zrobili z orkami z Isengardu.

– To dość niecodzienne przeznaczenie, ale dziwnie czyste. – Rzekł Pippin.

Po tym kolacje zakończono prędko. Pani Cottonowa sprzątnęła stół z pomocą Rosie i Nibsa. Merry wstał i podziękował jej, a Pippin ukłonił się z dłonią na piersi na co zarumieniła się, jak nastolatka. Frodo odsunął krzesło i wstał, by też podziękować. Wraz z Samem wyszli na zewnątrz, a farmer Cotton podążył za nimi. Merry zaciągnął się fajką już, gdy podpalał ją trzcinową gałązką wydobytą z kuchennego pieca i poszedł w stronę ławki przy frontowej rabatce.  
Frodo powiedział – Cóż, teraz jak sądzę przyszedł czas na rozprawę z Wodzem.

– Tak, im szybciej tym lepiej – orzekł Merry.

Stał przy ławce i gestykulował fajką.

– A nie bądź zbyt łagodny! On jest odpowiedzialny za ściągnięcie tu tych zbójów i za wszystko co złego zrobili.

– Jest odpowiedzialny jedynie za bycie głupcem, ale nigdy nie stał za najgorszym z tego co się działo. – Odpowiedział Frodo. – Będzie potrzebował naszej pomocy.

– Wyprawa, żeby uratować Pypcia. – Pippin pokręcił głową. – Nadal nie chce mi się wierzyć.

– Powinniśmy zebrać tych, którzy mają miecze, żeby poszli z nami. – Powiedział Merry.

– Nie. – Frodo zaprzeczył. – To negocjacje pokojowe, a nie bitwa.

– Frodo! – Krzyknął Merry. – Jak możesz tak mówić, po tym, jak biłeś się dzisiaj z tymi draniami? I skąd wiesz, że gdzieś nie czai się ich więcej?

Cotton przytaknął – To tylko domysły, że nie ma żadnych zbójców w Bag End. Nie możemy wiedzieć na pewno.

– Ale, jak mógłbym tego nie powiedzieć po całym tym dniu, po tej krwawej rozprawie? – Odparł Frodo. – Ci, których znałem od lat leżeli zaszlachtowani na ziemi, wozy i furmanki roztrzaskane na podpałkę, żywopłoty pocięte i wyrwane tak, że prawie nic nie zostało. To mój dom, ale ledwie go poznaję i zupełnie nie pojmuję, w jaki sposób jeszcze więcej walki pomoże go uleczyć.

– Na nic się nie zda tylko pragnąć, żeby złe rzeczy minęły Frodo, musimy je sami wygnać, żeby odeszły. – Merry zarumienił się z gniewu. – Musieliśmy w Rohanie, w Gondorze, a teraz musimy to zrobić tutaj.

Fajka mu zgasła czego nie zauważył.

– Wszystko się bardzo zmieniło – dodał Merry, i jego głos zabrzmiał inaczej, jakby nagle wstrząśnięty – ale, nie tak bardzo, jak ty sam.

Chłodna gleba Shire zdawało się Frodowi, że ucieka mu spod nóg. Ponad wszelką nadzieje powrócił, ale to nie był już tak dokładnie jego dom, już od pierwszych kroków z granicy: most na Brandywinie był zagrodzony bramą, karczma przy moście była zrujnowana, a Frodo i jego kompani zostali przywitani niesmacznym widokiem Billa Ferny, poddani iście orkowym przepisom oraz wyjątkowo nie-hobbickiej, skąpej gościnności w domu szeryfa. To nie było to Shire, jakiego oczekiwał po zakończeniu swej długiej podróży, i smutek przeszył go głębiej niźli nóż Morgulu.

– Chciałem tylko mieć szansę na to, żeby znów usiąść na tych okropnych, nieoheblowanych ławach Pod Kłodą. – Powiedział Frodo ochrypłym szeptem.

– Co? – Powiedział Merry.  
Frodo pokręcił głową niezdolny do tłumaczeń. Czasami, gdy niósł Pierścień przypominał sobie, że te wspomnienia, gdzieś tam były nawet, jeśli schowane. Zielona trawa była koncepcją, którą znał, ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak się ją czuje pod stopami. Piwo w gospodzie Pod Pływającą Kłodą było orzechowe i ciemne, ale słowa te nie wywoływały w nim wspomnienia smaku. Ławy były zrobione z kłód rozciętych w pół, nadal miały na sobie korę a chociaż przez lata zostały wypolerowane niezliczonymi spodniami to nadal czasami siekły drzazgami. Było wiele zabawnych historii i nieparlamentarnych żartów na temat niebezpiecznych ław pod Pływającą Kłodą, a Frodo sam miał jedną własną do opowiadania o wieczorze pijaństwa z Folkiem Boffinem. Tańczyli na stole i próbowali wygrać w pijackim konkursie, który zasłuży na afekty ładnej córki karczmarza. Obaj zresztą przegrali turniej. I chociaż był w niej zadurzony to w czasie, gdy niósł Pierścień Frodo nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, jak wyglądała. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak bolała urażona duma, gdy oberwał drzazgą spadając ze stołu na zapity tyłek. Zapomniał, jak brzmiał wylewny rechot Folka, gdy w świetle pełnego i zamglonego księżyca nad ranem wracali, zataczając się, wcześniej wsadziwszy głowy pod studzienną pompę. Wtedy, gdy niósł swój ciężar zwyczajna wiedza o tym, że trawa w Shire jest zielona, że ławy w knajpie są pełne drzazg, i że Folko Boffin ma śmiech, jak nikt inny dawała mu siłę wystarczającą do opierania się szaleństwu nawet, jeżeli obraz, każdej rzeczy zdawał się być zrobiony z dymu z łatwością rozwiewanego przez ogniste koło aż, pozostawały tylko puste słowa. A, chociaż wspomnienia wszystkiego co dobre powróciły po zniszczeniu Pierścienia w trakcie jego niesienia były ulotne jak duchy. Sam pomógł mu znieść tą szaloną samotność, i na pustynnym płaskowyżu Mordoru Frodo dał radę wytrzymać bez swoich wspomnień, ponieważ niezłomna obecność Sama przy nim przypominała mu, że dom z jego wspomnień pozostaje bezpieczny. Ale teraz gospoda Pod Kłodą była zamknięta. Stare ławy i stoły posłużyły do palenia dla ochrony przed zimnem. I krew płynęła w kurzu Drogi nad Wodą. Nic nie mogło być już takie samo.  
Nagle Sam był przy nim ostrożnie potrząsając jego ramieniem.

– Frodo – przemawiał doń – chodź, usiądź.

Cotton spoglądał na niego z surową litością. Merry stał z boku blady, gdy Pippin pomagał Samowi podprowadzić go do ławki. Frodo zastanowiał się wstrząśnięty, jak długo stał tak nieprzytomnie w ataku, czy coś mówił i co mógł powiedzieć. Zauważył, że ściska biały klejnot, który nosił na łańcuszku na szyi i rozluźnił pięść. Usiadł i siedział tak, zdawało się oddzielony od całego świata sam na ławeczce. Widział tak wiele zniszczenia, a najbardziej bolesne były szramy, jakimi poprzecinane było Shire. I spojrzał na odległe ogniska, których dym smużył w niebo dookoła. Szary popiół z nich osiadał wszędzie: gorzki szron na tym wszystkim, co w całym Śródziemiu kochał najbardziej. Westchnął i ponownie zwrócił uwagę na innych. Przepraszał za swoją chwilową nieświadomość – _to tylko chwilowy szok, już w porządku, naprawdę_ – i usiłował wyrzucić z myśli nadchodzącą konfrontację z Lothem i nowym Wodzem. Jak większość hobbitów wiedział, że dzień jutrzejszy nie jest pewny i, że pewnego dnia wszyscy muszą zasnąć w ziemi Shire. A, jednak miał przeczucie, że zna własną przyszłość a była ona mglista, jakby zasłonięta srebrną zasłoną, i ujrzał w niej nie lasy, nie pola i, nie małe rzeczki, lecz długie, szare wybrzeże. Jego myśli powoli przesunęły się poprzez dzień obecny: furia bitwy, martwe oczy Sancha, rozbójnicy dużych ludzi, Merry i Pippin w ich zakrwawionych zbrojach, pełna ufności twarz Nibsa i wzniecony pył Shire, który opadał na nich wszystkich, i tylko na niego nie.

Koniec


End file.
